Seven Minutes of Heaven
by YamiBakura77
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven...how will Mariku and Bakura spend their seven minutes? Psychoshipping Bakura/Mariku. Rated M for sexual themes.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own YGO C

**AN:** Psychoshipping! This is ithe first time I've written it o.e. But anyway, it's a lemon..so..yeah...don't like lemons, don't read it c:  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Bakura! It's just one game!" Marik whined, following Bakura around his apartment.

"I said no, Marik. Why, in the name of Ra, would I want to play seven minutes in heaven!" Bakura snapped, his eye twitching. He had no problem with games like spin the bottle, but seven minutes in heaven? No.

Basically, seven minutes in heaven is where you spin a bottle, and the two people the bottle lands on have to go in a closet...for seven minutes. And they get to do _whatever_ they want.

So you can guess why Bakura didn't want to play this game.

"But Bakuraaaa!" Marik whined, stomping his foot.

"BUT NOTHING!" Bakura yelled, turning around to face Marik, his crimson-brown eyes narrowed into slits.

Marik blinked and stepped back, surprised at Bakura's sudden fit of rage. They both stood there for a moment, Bakura's eyes narrowed as he stared at Marik's wide lavender eyes.

"Mariku will be there!" Marik said quickly, hoping that might get Bakura to come. They all knew that Bakura had a crush on Mariku...well, everyone except Mariku himself.

Bakura stood there for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll come. But I won't like it." he muttered, crossing his arms.

Marik grinned. "Kay! See you at six!" And on that note, he ran off.

Bakura grumbled under his breath before plopping down onto the couch. "I swear, if that bottle lands on me, it better land on Mariku as well.."

* * *

Bakura arrived at Marik's house around six, not so excited about this. "This better not be a waste of my precious time." he mumbled before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. And of all people, Mariku answered it.

"Well, hello, Fluffy." Mariku said, smirking as he leaned against the doorway. Bakura felt his breath hitch slightly. Was it just him, or did Mariku seem even more muscular than he normally did. "Oi, Fluffy, I'm speaking to you." Mariku said, causing Bakura to snap out of his dazed fantasy land.

"Ah, oh. Hello, Porcupine." Bakura said, smirking as he pushed Mariku aside and strutted inside.

Mariku snorted and laughed. "Porcupine? Original." he said sarcastically as he watched Bakura plop down onto the couch. How he wondered how that fine white skin would look covered in blood...

Bakura raised his eyebrow, noticing how Mariku was looking at him. "Hey, Porcupine, what are you staring at?" he said, smirking lightly.

Mariku snorted and sat down next to Bakura. "Who said I was staring?"

"Well, your eyes were looking at one place for about three minutes straight. I consider that staring."

"Maybe I was in deep thought."

Bakura blinked and burst out laughing at that. "_You_...in deep...thought? HILARIOUS!" he said between laughs.

Mariku scowled and slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut it, Fluffy."

Bakura was just about to make a clever remark back at him before Marik ran into the room. "Stop flirting, you two, it's time to playyy!" he said.

"We were not flirting!" Bakura and Mariku said at the same time, getting a laugh in response from Marik. Both Bakura and Mariku scowled as they followed Marik into his room.

Marik walked into his room, the two Yamis close behind, as he sat down next to Ryou, slyly taking his hand, earning a blush and a soft giggle from Ryou. Yeah, Marik and Ryou had been going out for a couple of weeks now. Bakura acted like his was throwing up as he sat down next Ryou, Mariku making disgusted faces as he sat down across from Bakura.

Marik rolled his eyes. "So, everyone here know how to play?" he asked. Ryou nodded slightly, still blushing. Bakura and Mariku stifled laughter as they nodded as well.

Marik grinned and rolled his eyes again as he spun the bottle. All of them stared in anticipation as they watched the spinning glass steadily go slower..and slower...until...it finally...landed on...Bakura.

Bakura made a face at the bottle, as if willing it to land on anyone else. Mariku laughed at the look on his face. "Well, Fluffy, you know the rules. Go into the closet."

Bakura made another face before stomping into the closet, practically slamming the door shut.

He sighed and sat down in the corner of the closet. "I swear if it isn't Mariku..." he muttered under his breath.

He sat there for a few more seconds before the closet door opened and closed, not giving him enough time for him to see who it was. But...a dark chuckle gave him some idea.

"Well, well, it's just me and you, Fluffy...for seven minutes." And that confirmed who it was.

"Oh? Just seven minutes? What a pity." Bakura said in a seductive tone, standing up to press himself against Mariku. "And what do you plan to do in those seven minutes?" he asked, though he already had a good guess...

"I think you can guess." Mariku purred, licking the albino's ear, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"I think you should show me." he muttered, tilting his head as Mariku licked down his neck, then biting down hard, earning a moan from the other. Mariku smirked and pushed Bakura down none too gently before straddling him and locking his lips with the other's in a heated kiss.

Bakura moaned softly and licked against Mariku's lips forcefully, Mariku parting his lips eagerly. Bakura quickly shoved his tounge into the Egyptian's mouth, entering a battle of dominance, which Mariku quickly won.

Mariku slid Bakura's shirt off, soon followed by his pants. Bakura made a face at him when he stopped taking off his clothes. "What are you waiting for?" he growled.

"I'm waiting for you to take off my clothes." Mariku said simply. Bakura grumbled something as he slid off Mariku's snug black top, pausing for a moment to look at his well toned chest. "Like what you see, Fluffy?" Mariku said, chuckling.

"Shove it." Bakura snapped out of habit as he slid off Mariku's pants and boxers.

"Oh, I will in a minute." Marku retorted, earning a blush from the other. Mariku chuckled as he slid off Bakura's boxers, licking his fingers before pushing one into the silver-haired Yami. Bakura whimpered and groaned in pain, biting his lip.

"Shh.." Mariku murmured, pressing his lips against Bakura's as he pushed another finger in. Bakura whined softly as Mariku scissored his fingers, then practically screamed when Mariku found that tiny bundle of nerves.

Mariku grinned and took out his fingers as he positioned himself, pushing into Bakura. Bakura groaned loudly in pleasure, yanking at Mariku's hair.

Mariku moaned, setting at a steady pace. Bakura groaned, yanking his hair to encourage him. Mariku obliged and thrusted faster and faster into him, a mess of tounges and sweat, groans of ectasy escaping as they neared their climaxes.

Bakura finished first, screaming Mariku's name, Mariku finishing soon after, filling Bakura with his seed.

Mariku pulled out of him, panting and laying down next to him.

Bakura smirked and took advantage of this, crawling back over Mariku. "Ready for seven more minutes of heaven?" he purred, smirking.

"You know it." Mariku said, pressing his lips against Bakura's again.


End file.
